warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
MeadowClan Figures
Meadowstar A very pale brown colorpoint tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. The first leader of MeadowClan, her upbringing as a rogue and subsequent attitude often led her to be seen as somewhat cold or aloof to outsiders. However, within her own Clan, she was known to have a big heart, even if she wasn't always the warmest or most open cat; while not often openly affectionate with those close to her, not one to give out compliments easily, and not prone to being soft or gentle when guiding or encouraging others, she was known for her incredible dedication to her Clan, always the first to go hunting or give up prey so others could be fed, and always on the front lines in any battles, doing everything in her power to keep her Clanmates safe. Though her loyalty and protectiveness spread to all of her Clan, legends say she was especially dedicated to her mate; while not one for public displays of affection, stories said that she would almost seem to melt around Elmfeather, always acting very patient and kind towards him, though the two of them were known to be an unbeatable duo in battle. The pair of them never had kits, for unknown reasons, but they loved and were dedicated to one another throughout their whole lives, and they often acted like parents to the whole Clan, in a way. Elmfeather A mousy brown tabby-and-white tom with amber-brown eyes. His reputation was as a cat possibly even quieter than his mate, Meadowstar - however, his quietness seemed to come from a shyer nature, rather than the natural guarded and reserved personality of his mate. He offered gentle guidance and support to those in his Clan, rather than the fierce protectiveness that Meadowstar showed; he was something of a counselor to his Clanmates, often helping them deal with various issues and giving them advice on different matters. However, while he was a gentle cat, he was still very much a warrior at heart, many stories depicting him as a gifted hunter, in addition to his combat skills, especially when portrayed in tandem with Meadowstar. The pair of them are often still used as examples when teaching team fighting to apprentices. His devotion to Meadowstar was known to be legendary, his love for her said to be apparent in every glance and gesture; he never complained about the lack of public affection or his mate's typically more stoic behavior, and if she was ever threatened, his usual calm and gentle demeanor would vanish, leaving a tom who would brutally and viciously defend her from anything that might do her harm. However, he still respected her own abilities, and often acted as a voice of reason if Meadowstar became too volatile. Moonshadow A beautiful, silky silvery-white she-cat with deep, stunning blue eyes. Unlike the Clan's first leader and her mate, Moonshadow was known to be quite social amongst early MeadowClan, one to greet newcomers to the Clan and show them how the Clan is supposed to work so they can get acclimated to Clan life. She was known as one who could easily work her way around a conversation, not only easily keeping up talk between herself and others, but also easily manipulating conversations in different directions if she chose to do so. This earned her a reputation for being manipulative outside of her own Clan, but in reality, she was simply a very intelligent warrior, one capable of diffusing tense situations with her words rather than her claws and someone who could be diplomatic even in tense situations. She was perhaps most well-known for her beauty; it was said that almost any cat could be captivated by her beauty, and many unattached warriors tried to woo her - all unsuccessfully. Though she was quite beloved for her amiable nature and dazzling looks, she never seemed to show particular interest in any one cat. However, while beautiful and one to act demure and ladylike in conversation, she was also a very fierce warrior, said to be capable of taking on entire patrols single-pawed, though this is often written off as hyperbole in old tales. She famously used her charm and beauty to infiltrate the camp of the rogues that once threatened the coast, and helped to organize the strike that finally banished the rogues and cemented the Clans' place on the coast.